Reclaiming Hidden Hearts
by fmfg
Summary: Percy is forced to work with Narcissa Black, formally Malfoy. Something happens that neither of them suspect. Love. Rated M for hinted rape.
1. Chapter 1

**This story came from a post on Facebook about random parings that people have read in the fandom. Percy and Narcissa was one of them, so this is my version of the paring. Review kindly please since this will be a bit out of character. Percy's point of view:**

I sighed when I took the paper work. Flipping through the pages, I read the names of who I'd be working with over the next six months. _Good, _I thought,_ I don't know many of these people. _That was until I got to the last page. I froze. Narcissa Malfoy. How in the world would I work with that woman? She worked in Voldemort's inner circle, even housed him. She was there when they'd captured my brother and she did nothing.

"Narcissa Malfoy?" I asked.

"Narcissa Black now, Percy," Shacklebolt said, glancing up at me from his large pile of paper work.

Looking back down, it did say Narcissa Black, formerly Malfoy.

"Lucius divorced her soon after the war," he continued.

"Why her?" I blurted out.

"She signed up for it," he explained and put down the pen. "It seems, at least that's the impression I got through her owls that she wanted to go through this process. To start over."

"Alright," I said slowly.

"You'll do great, Percy," Shacklebolt said, sitting at his desk and returning to work. He didn't have to say it, but I knew I was dismissed.

Sighing mentally, I walked out of his office. My office was a few floors below the minister, but I hoped to change that soon. As soon as I was in my office, I closed the door and sat down. Over the next few hours, I made a plan to visit all of the people I would work with tomorrow.

A month ago, I helped to write a plan with the minister with Dad and a few others in the Ministry to create a plan to rehabilitate former followers of Death Eaters, and I'd be working on the woman of Death Eaters, who, we learned, we often abused and rapped. Dad's part was to educate the wizarding population about Muggles. As a result of the act, he got a promotion and a pay raise. I was glad that Mum and Dad could live comfortably now; they worked hard with very little to raise us kids.

A knock on the door made me jump. Looking up, I saw Bill standing in the doorframe.

"Sorry." He gave me a smile, making his scares stretch across his face.

"It's okay," I replied.

"You were always easy to scare." Bill smirked at me.

"Was not." I frowned.

He rolled his eyes. "We're meeting Dad at the pub. Want to come?"

"Sure. I haven't eaten since lunch," I replied.

"Figured. Dad told me about the project you're both working on." Bill leaned against the frame.

"Did he go on and on about it again?" I asked.

"Yes. Couldn't shut him up, and Fleur nearly had a fit with how late I was." He sighed.

"He gave Mum the same lecture," I chuckled. "I had to hear it several times since I was there for the meetings."

"I'm glad you had dinner with them," Bill said quietly.

I paused as I put my papers in a nice neat pile. "I am too."

"No one is mad at you, Percy."

"I still am." I didn't meet my brother's eye as I stood. I pulled on my jacket. When I finally looked up, Bill was watching me sternly.

"And you don't think we see that you aren't that pompous idiot anymore?" Bill asked kindly.

"I know, but … I still have to live with those regrets of hurting everyone. George and Ginny made sure they knew I made Mum cry." I looked down at my shoes, my face bright red with anger.

"It's time to forgive yourself, Percy." Bill sighed and straightened. "I know they have, and so has Mum."

"I'll try."

"We love you, you git." Bill gave me a playful hug, which I lightly returned. I never was big on sibling affection.

Bill and I walked down the hallway to the elevators.

"How's Fleur?" I asked after we stepped into the elevator.

"Good." A goofy grin covered Bill's face. "She's in her second trimester now."

I nodded, wondering if and when I'd start a family as Bill pulled out the lasts picture of the baby, which I found to be a little blurry.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Dad wanted to try a Muggle pub near the Leaky Cauldron." Bill rolled his eyes as the elevator doors opened. "Thinks it would be good for others to see us eating there. I think he and Mum had dinner with the Grangers there the other night."

"I'm sure he was over the moon," I commented, walking quickly.

"He was, and couldn't stop talk about how Muggles are able to keep up with the cooking."

We flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and walked in slice to the pub. When we got there, we found the pub to be darkly lit with high, round tables spread across the room. There were several of their moving TVs on the walls, showing different sports games. Dad, George, and Ron were already sitting at a table.

"Percy," Dad said loudly, and a large smile crossed his face. "You made it."

"Hello, Dad." I wanted to shake his hand, but Dad gave me a hug. Much like I had with Bill, I gave him an awkward hug back.

Dad and Bill hugged as I sat across from George and Ron. I swallowed as I looked at George's face. The look on his face mirrored what I felt; we both missed Fred terribly, and of course, we both blamed ourselves.

_It should've been me_, I thought.

"So, what's good here?" Bill asked Dad and Bill sat down.

"The fish and chips are excellent," Dad replied. "Mr. Granger and I had some last week, but don't tell your mum that I'm having them again. She wouldn't be happy."

"Or the beer," George joked, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm only going to have one or two," Dad replied, blushing a little.

"Dad, you should really be careful," I said. "You're getting older …"

I stopped. I didn't want to be the nag anymore.

"And we need you here to be a grandfather," Bill added.

"How is Fleur?" Dad asked.

"Good." Bill beamed. "She's a little worried about her weight."

"Molly was too, when she was pregnant with you," Dad said.

"The doctor tells her she's doing well with that," Bill said, and pulled out his wallet. "Before I forget, Fleur has new pictures of the baby for Mum."

Dad took the picture from Bill. "Molly will love this." Dad beamed as he looked at the pictures. "Look, boys. It's my first grandchild."

We looked at the picture, and the picture was fuzzy. I smiled at Dad's beaming face. He looked like Christmas had come. I didn't blame him; we had little to be happy to be happy about since the war.

"Hello," the waitress said, stepping up to the table. She was pretty, and I eyed her, but I looked away. Penelope and I broke up a few years ago, and I still wasn't over that yet. Especially if her claims were true that I worked too much, I wouldn't want to burden someone else with that.

We ordered drinks, and Bill got me to order a beer, something that I didn't have very often, but could use. I listened to the chatter of my family as we waited for our drinks and I looked at the menu. I decided on the fish and chips as well. The drinks were put down and our orders were taken.

"To Fred," George said as he lifted his beer, making the table go silent.

"To Fred," we repeated, lifting our beers as well.

I took a sip as the conversation lulled.

"How is the shop, boys?" Dad asked quietly.

"Business is good," Ron replied. "We've been selling quite a bit of things, and we've had to put in a ton more orders."

"Good, good," Dad said. "Anything new?"

"Not yet." Ron's eyes were warning; George still hadn't thought of anything new.

"I've been thinking of some new things," George admitted. "Maybe I'll get them out by Christmas. I've been getting ideas from people when they come in."

"I'm proud of you, son." Dad clapped George's shoulder.

"Thanks, Dad." George gave another hallow smile.

_I wish you'd be happy again,_ I thought. _I'm so sorry, brother._

I pushed the thought away as we talked, getting caught up. The food came, which turned out to be excellent.

"I may be able to use this place for work, Dad," I said.

"I think that'd be a good idea, Percy." Dad gave me a proud smile. "It'd be good for the interaction."

"For them to put a face to a name instead of just looking at the world from the outside," I said.

"Exactly." He gave me a look that said 'that's my boy'.

I blushed a little.

"I'd better get going," I said, standing. "I have some meeting to go to tomorrow."

"Let me know how they go, won't you?" Dad asked.

"I'll keep you informed. Thanks for dinner, Dad."

"Anytime, Percy." He stood and gave me another hug. "Why don't you ask that Muggle waitress out?"

"Dad," I said in almost a winning tone.

"Just joking," he said.

I waved my goodbye to my brothers and left the pup, feeling glad I went out. I did need more time around them, even though they all blamed me for Fred's death.

**Reviews are lovely. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: there is talk of rape in this chapter. Percy's point of view:**

I walked quickly to the small cottages along the outskirts of Hogsmeade, glancing down to make sure I found the right address. Number 57, the last house on the left. Taking in a deep breath, I remember the reason I was here. I believed in changing the wizarding world for the better, and I wanted to go up in the Ministry. This was a step up to my dream job. After walking down the cobble stone path to the door, I lifted my hand. After hesitating, I knocked. A moment later, Narcissa Black (I had to remember she wasn't a Malfoy anymore) opened the door.

She looked different form how I remembered. Her blond hair that once had a lot of volume, hung in simple waves down her shoulders. Her once icy blue eyes were now firm with something else behind them. And, for once, she didn't look down her nose at me.

"Mr. Weasley, come in for tea," she said, holding her door open. "Good thing I had tea ready. You're right on time."

"Thank you. Punctuality is important. There's a lot to do for the ministry," I replied, walking past her.

"Of course," she said after shutting the door.

"Did you read through your paper work we owled you?" I asked.

"Yes, and I have my first Muggle class next Tuesday. I believe your father is running it?" she asked.

"Yes, he is. It'll just be a basic class of what to expect from our process," I said. "And mostly to answer any questions that I'm sure will come up."

"Unquestionably," she said. "Please sit, Mr. Weasley. We are going to be working together for the next six months, and I have some ideas I'd like to discuss with you."

I sat in one of the leather couches as Ms. Black poured tea, the Muggle way. She sat in the matching leather chair next to me as she handed me a cup. The tea tasted warm.

"Thank you," I said. "Have you read through the arrangements?"

"Yes, and I'm glad to see that there are counselors will be available for us," she said. She paused to take a sip from her own cup. "Do you know what the traditions among Death Eaters were?"

"No," I admitted.

"It was kept secret, but the rumors were there." Her eyes focused on a point in the distance as she continued. "As a wife of a Death Eater, we were often 'shared' with the other members. In all honesty, not many Pure Blood women were treated better than Muggle borns. We were expected to act from the start, to bear at least one child, and after that be used for sexual release of the others."

I sat frozen as she shared. I'd heard of some of these rumors, but never suspected this to be true.

"When I first had sex with someone other than Lucius, I didn't mind. I was furthering myself, and very, very proud. When the Dark Lord returned, I realized how little power I really had. I wasn't a part of any meeting or sent on any of his biddings. When I started to resist having sex with men who I'd easily given myself over to, that's when the rape started. The worst was having the Dark Lord inside me and my husband doing nothing about it. I screamed until I was horse, and he just stood there, cold and watched."

We sat in silence for several more minutes, and eventually her eyes refocused on me.

"Sorry for being so blunt, but I had to be," Ms. Black said. "I want you to know what happened to us."

"No," I said when I found my voice. "We need to know to prevent this sort of thing. May I share your story with my counterpart? He'd want to know since he's working with the men. They need to be educated about how to treat women."

She smiled grimly at me. "If there is any hope for men like that."

"Indeed," I replied.

"I have several requests from you," Ms. Black placed her cup on the coffee table, and I did the same to pull out my pad of paper.

"Go ahead," I said.

"I'd like to start a support group for the woman," she said. "Despite my feelings to the contrary, I know I'm not the only woman who must need help moving past this trauma. I'd like to support others like myself so we can become successful in this new life and world of ours. It would be nice to be able to talk about it in the open with them."

"I think that would be an excellent step," I replied. "We have a counselor, who I helped hire, and she's done a lot of group work before."

"Dr. Smith?" She asked, and I nodded. "I met her yesterday. She seems like an excellent teacher, and very knowledgeable," Ms. Black stated. She picked up a sandwich.

"We though the same," I agreed. "She has her own history of sexual abuse, and thought that she would relate to what you've all been through."

"I also have a personal request to ask of you," Ms. Black continued. "Although, I'm sure some of the other woman will want the same, but maybe not as soon as I do."

"You may ask anything," I said.

"I know that you have training for us to get jobs within the wizarding world, but I would like a Ministry job. I want to further myself and give myself more of an opportunity than I've had before," she explained.

"I shall inquire," I said, jotting notes down. "Any skills?"

"Besides knowledge of pleasing men?" she said bluntly. I held back a flinch. "Nothing since Hogwarts. I worry about my lack of a proper education, but I'm determined to learn. I want to further myself in a real job. The world has changed, and I'm wanting to go with it."

"And what do you feel about Muggles?" I asked. "If I may ask."

She sighed. "I admit there are some deep seeded ideas, but I'm seeing the cracks in those ideas. I hope with the training, it'll crumble my false ideas."

I nodded. "I'm very hopeful in working with you. It seems you are willing and eager to learn."

"I am Slytherin, Mr. Weasley. We are cunning to our goal, and I will be successful in a way I couldn't have been a year ago," Ms. Black said firmly.

"Of course," I replied. "We have a few 'field assignments', as we are calling them. They are a sort of hands on Muggle studies class. We will go out into the Muggle world and study their behavior, eat in their restaurants, and shop in their stores."

"Are they doing a similar program for the men?" she asked, leaning forward. "I'd like my son to see that world. I want him to know what he was taught was wrong."

"Yes, they will be educated in a similar manor," I said.

She sighed and picked up her cup again. The lull in the conversation allowed me take in the surroundings. The house was simply decorated with black with light blue accents. It was simple, but feminine at the same time.

"How are you liking the cottage?" I asked.

"It's a very nice home. The size is smaller than I was used to, but I prefer it this way," she admitted. "I'm glad I have a place to start a new life."

"And your son?" I asked.

"Has a flat in Muggle London. I believe he had help from his father," she said sharply. I dropped the conversation of her family.

"Have you met Mrs. Jugson?" I asked. "She lives in the same neighborhood, just at the other end. I had her meeting before I came here."

"Yes. We've talked," she said shortly. "We had a … tense relationship after I found out she was Lucius' mistress. They conceived a child, but she miscarried it during the war."

"I see," I replied.

"Do you, Mr. Weasley?" she asked sharply.

I didn't know how to reply to that, so I took a long drink of now cold tea.

**Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy's point of view:**

I sat heavily in my chair at my desk. _What a long, draining day,_ I thought. I started on my paper work, but was unable to focus. Ms. Black's story really bothered me. The psychologist, Dr. Smith, told us that these women's stories would haunt us. Hearing that and living it was completely different. I couldn't imagine Dad letting Mum being raped by who-know-who and him just _watching_ without doing anything. Then again, Mum and Dad loved each other. Obviously Lucius Malfoy didn't love his ex-wife the way Dad did Mum.

I sat for half an hour trying to keep dark thoughts and images of Narcissa being raped out of my mind. It didn't work. Her screams echoed through my head. I imagined her eyes watching Lucius, questioning him to stop. Her strong eyes will with fear, unable to stop the attacks. Without being able to focus on my work I grabbed my jacket and left. I didn't pay attention to my surroundings, and I eventually found myself at my parent's house, knocking on their dory.

"Percy?" Mum asked as she opened the door.

I opened and closed my mouth, but couldn't find the words to speak. Instead, I launched myself into Mum's arms for comfort; something I hadn't done since I was fifteen with the flu.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Dad asked behind Mum. I realized a few tears were running down my face. I stood and looked at my parents' worried faces.

"One of the women I talked to told me about her being raped by Death Eaters and You-Know-Who. Her husband stood by and didn't do anything to stop it," I said. "It bothered me more than I thought."

"Oh, Percy," Mum whispered with her hands covering her mouth. "Oh, that poor woman."

"Come in, Percy," Dad said, putting his arm around Mum.  
"I'll make you tea," Mum said, turning to bustle around the kitchen.

"Dr. Smith warned us about this," I told Dad as I sat in my chair at the kitchen table. "I never thought it would bother me this much."

"That's because we raised you better," Dad said firmly as he sat next to me.

"How will I face her tomorrow?" I asked. "I'm afraid that I'll keep getting these images of her getting hurt again."

"You'll face it because you're helping her get a new life, son," Dad said, putting his hand on top of mine.

Mum put large cups of tea in front of Dad. She turned to get another cup.

"How about we add something stronger?" Dad stood and grabbed the fire whisky from the cupboard above the sink.

"None for me, Arthur," Mum said.

"Just a little," I told him.

He added some to mine and his cup. I took a large drink, feeling the burn down my chest. I didn't drink often, and this was stronger than the beer I usually drank. Dad drained his drink and sighed.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Mum asked.

"I may as well," I said. "I wouldn't want to pass up your cooking."

Mum beamed. "That means a lot to me, Percy."

She gave me a large hug before starting to bustle around the kitchen.

"Other than the unpleasant news of their past, how did your day go? Did your meetings go well?" Dad asked.

"They varied. Some were eager to learn, others seemed reluctant," I said. "Narcissa Black seemed the most eager. She also is interested in getting a job at the Ministry. I sent a couple of owls out to see if there was anything. I'm afraid of the stigma she'll face."

"I can see that happening too," Dad agreed. "She may want to do some Muggle work. I know some coworkers that are looking for assistants."

"I can ask her if she's want to go for that," I said.

Mum put some homemade rolls on the table. I quickly grabbed one.

"Thanks, Mum." I took a bite of bread, making Mum smile again.

I quickly ate the roll and took another.

"Did you miss lunch again today, Percy?" Dad asked.

"I seem to always forget," I said honestly.

"I wish you wouldn't," he sighed.

"I know. I know," I said. "I do have to expose the women I'm working with to Muggle restaurants and cooking, so I'll start eating lunch then."

"Why don't we go to lunch tomorrow? We could talk about some of the people I'll be teaching," Dad suggested.

"That would be a good idea," I said. "Maybe you can give me some ideas, Dad."

Dad grinned. "I'd really like that, son."

"Here is some soup," Mum said, setting to large bowls of soup in front of Dad and me.

The door opened, and Ginny walked through the door. She had a broom over her shoulder and Quidditch gear on. Her shirt read Holyhead Harpies.

"I'm starving," she muttered. "Can I have a bowl?"

"Of course," Mum said filling up a large bowl for Ginny. "I made extra for you. I'm glad practice didn't run long."

"I'll need you to rub cream on me again," Ginny said after taking a large bite of bread.

"What happened?" Mum turned with the bowl in her hand and frowned at Ginny.

"Collided with another player." Ginny shrugged. "All a part of the game."

"I don't like it." Mum placed the bowl in front of my younger sister. "Why can't the team Healer look at you?"

"Because this isn't a major injury." Ginny took a large bite of soup. "It's only a large bruise. They taught us how to care for it so it won't become a major one."

"Molly, she's fine," Dad interjected. "She's a smart girl, and she'll listen to her body, right Ginny?"

"I always do." Ginny smiled at Dad, and he winked at her.

Mum pursed her lips as she grabbed her own bowl and sat down next to Dad. We ate in silence. I ate quickly; the soup filled my stomach quickly. When we were finished, Ginny and I did the dishes by hand. Mum had always made us finish them the Muggle way, something that we still kept up even though we were fully trained.

"How's training?" I asked.

"Fine." Ginny didn't take her eyes off the bowl she scrubbed. "Very busy. We have our first game next week."

"Oh?" I asked. I wondered if she'd invite me.

"Yeah." She picked up a towel to dry the bowl.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"Very. I haven't played in front of people in ages," she replied.

"Do you need me to get that cream?" I asked.

"No … it's on my back and side. No offense I'd rather have Mum help me with it." A crooked smile crossed her face.

"I miss you," I blurted out.

"I miss you too, Percy," she whispered, pausing as she rotated a dirty bowl in her hands.

"Ginny, look at me," I said quietly.

She looked up at me with her big doe, brown eyes. The same eyes that trusted me when she was twelve.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I was, stupid. I … I only saw what I wanted. I was a stupid eighteen year old. I wanted to go up in the Ministry, and I didn't care how. You should've heard the things they said about Dad …"

"And you should've stood up to them," she cut me off and narrowed her eyes.

"I know," I said firmly. "You have no idea how much I regret that. I'm sorry."

Her eyes softened. "I have missed you, Percy."

"I've missed you too," I whispered.

Ginny surprised me by throwing herself at me. I hugged her back fiercely. Ginny was the one sibling I felt closest too and the only one I felt comfortable hugging. Maybe it was the fact that she was my baby sister.

"Will you come to my match?" she whispered.

"I was hoping you'd ask me that," I told her, smiling. "I'd be glad to."

She smiled up at me. "How about we have a drink before you go?"

"I have work to do …" I didn't dare mention that Dad had put firewhiskey into my tea.

"Oh, come on. Don't be a pompous pain in the …"

"Ginny," I said riley.

"You had a drink with our brothers, why not with me?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Fine, fine." I sighed.

She grinned and pulled out the bottle of firewhiskey and poured some into small cups. She handed me one of the cups. I took it, sipping it slowly while Ginny drainer hers in one drink.

"Where did you learn to drink like that?" I asked.

"Ron, George, and Billy took me out for my first drink when I turned 17." She smirked at me. "So did Charlie last time he was in town. So now I've gotten to drink with all of my …"

Her brows furrowed.

"Ginny …" I put my hand on her arm.

"I forget sometimes," she whispered. "It' hurts."

"It does." I sighed. I took a large drink of firewhiskey.

We stood in silence. She sighed.

"How's work?" Ginny asked.

"Good, busy," I replied.

"What are you working on?" Ginny prompted.

"You really want to hear?" I asked.

"When you're not talking about it all the time." Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"Dad and I are working on the rehabilitation act," I said.

"He talked about it every night," Ginny whispered. "It drives Mum and I mad the way he goes on."

I laughed. "We talk about it all time, but then again it's good for us to talk."

"He has mentioned working with you a lot," Ginny said. "I think he's really happy that he gets to be around you more."

"I like it too," I said. "Nothing's more important than family."

"This is true." Ginny put her hand on mine. "This is true."

**Didn't mean to put this much between Ginny and Percy, but it just happened. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Narcissa's point of view:**

I sat at my vanity, brushing out my long hair. I loved this vanity. It was the only thing I brought with me when I left my old life. Sighing, I put down my brush and let my hair hang down around me in waves. I used to hate the waves, and always wanted it to be straight because that's what Lucius liked. Now, I always let it be this way. Staring at myself, I studied my face. I used to think I was beautiful, but now … My smile faded

I pushed myself to stand. Sitting down on my bed, I picked up the book the Ministry set me. I opened it to chapter one to make sure I was read before the next day. The pureblood part of myself wanted to shut the information off, telling myself that this was a bunch of lies, but I forced myself to read it. The first chapter was an introduction about Muggles, and the basis of how they lived their lives.

"They actually live like this?" I muttered to myself. It seemed like so much extra work. Then again, I had things given to me on a silver platter. I never had to lift a finger in the kitchen or work as hard as these people did. I'd been spoiled. Glancing at the clock told me it was two in the morning. Sighing, I closed my book, put it on my bedside table, and dimmed the lights down with a flick of my wand. I slept better with a little light on.

Laying down on my side, I closed my eyes. Sleep was slow coming, but I eventually found it. Late in the morning I woke, made myself some coffee with a flick of a wand before showering. After eating some toast, I reread the chapter from the night before. Just as I placed my book down when there was a knock on the door, and I frowned. I hoped that Mr. Weasley wasn't early. Opening the door, I was surprised to find Draco standing there holding two plastic cups and brown bag in his hand.

"Hello, Draco," I said, stepping aside.

"Mother," he replied.

"Didn't think you'd visit today," I said. "You didn't owl."

"It was on a whim," Draco said and held out one of the drinks. "I wanted you to try it this."

"What is it?" I asked, taking the brown liquid with the white topping.

"It's a coffee drink that Muggles make," he explain taking a drink of his own. "They make them frozen."

"When did you start drinking Muggle coffee?" I asked.

"We had one of those 'field assignments' yesterday," he said with a wave of his hand. "They have a coffee place near my flat, so Jones thought it'd be a good place to start. Surprisingly, the make great coffee."

I took a sip. I could see why Draco would like it.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"It's sweet, but enjoyable."

Draco sat on my couch and pulled out a sandwich. "Did you eat lunch? I brought an extra."

"I had a late breakfast," I explained, and sat next to him. "Make sure you don't make a mess. I have coaching today."

"Who did they give you for a coach," Draco asked through a bite of food. You think he was raised by trolls.

"Eat with your mouth closed, Draco," I scolded.

"Sorry." He grinned sheepishly.

"It's Percy Weasley," I said.

"Really? Isn't he the pompous one?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes. "What?"

"I wish you wouldn't talk about people like that," I said.

"I've said worse about him and his family," Draco said.

"I know." I sighed. "The world has changed, and they were right. I don't want you to hurt your chances by putting down those within the Ministry."

"You sound like Father." Draco frowned as he took a drink, missing the look I made. I shuttered to think that Lucius and I agreed on something, but at least it was for our son.

"We want you to do well in life," I said. "Not make the same mistakes that we did."

Draco was quiet as he took a drink.

"Can I ask you something, Mother?" Draco said.

"Yes, you may," I replied.

He held his drink with both hands, rolling it in between them. "Can we have lunch together every week? I want to get to know you."

"I think that would be a good idea." I reached out slowly and took his hand. "What brought this about?"

"Was talking with the counselor, and they suggested that I get to know you," he muttered, looking embarrassed.

"I regret not being a parent to you," I whispered without thinking about it.

Draco's eyes looked up at me.

"Please know I'm sorry for not being there more, especially lately. I do love you, Draco," I said.

"I love you, Mum." He reached out and hugged me.

I moved and put my drink down on the coffee table and hugged Draco. He chuckled lightly as I held him. I vaguely remembered my own mother holding me like this. I gave him a gentle squeeze before letting go. I finished my coffee drink in silence as Draco continued to eat his sandwich.

"You'd better go soon," I said as he too finished his coffee. "Mr. Weasley will be here in twenty minutes."

"Have fun with the git," Draco said, trying to get a rise out of me. I scoffed at him, making him chuckle as I walked him to the door.

"You seem happy, Draco," I commented as I opened the door.

"I am, Mum," Draco said, pausing and looking at me. "For some reason I am. Maybe because I'm not being pressured to be like Dad."

I put my hand on his cheek. "You're not. Be happy, Son."

He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I grinned as I watched him leave. As soon as he apperated, I closed the door and prepared for my coaching. Once everything was clean, I made tea again. Just as I set the tea tray on the coffee table, there was a knock on the door.

"Exactly in time, Mr. Weasley," I muttered to myself.

I opened the door to reveal Percy Weasley standing with a clip board held in his long arms.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Black," he said, giving me a business like smile.

"Mr. Weasley," I said, moving aside to let him through. "I've made tea again."

"Excellent," he replied. "How was your evening?"

"Pleasant," I replied. "Read the first chapter."

"Already?" He looked pleased.

"Yes. It was informative," I replied, sitting down and pour him and myself tea. I put in the amount of sugar and cream he'd added to his tea yesterday.

"Thank you," he said as he accepted his cup. "Informative in what way?"

I took a sip of tea as I gathered my thoughts. "Wasn't what I thought it would be. I thought they'd detail how their methods …" I hesitated with my words.

"You can be frank, Ms. Black," Mr. Weasley prompted. "You did admit to having some concreate ideas on the subject, and I'm here to help you see past that, without any judgment."

"I thought it'd be like an anti-Muggle book," I admitted. "Explaining how their ways are less than ours are."

"And what did you find?" he asked.

"That they work hard and find ways around the fact that they can't use magic," I said.

"That is very true. I think that is one of the reasons my father is so interested in them," Mr. Weasley explained. "The fact that they don't have magical abilities, but live happy, full lives."

"I hadn't looked at it in that way," I admitted.

"Which is the first step of many," Mr. Weasley said, looking encouraged.

He took a sip of tea, his blue eyes didn't leave my face.

"Any other surprises or questions," Mr. Weasley asked.

"Will we have to do any of the tasks in a Muggle way," I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Other than going into the Muggle world and seeing how they do it, maybe cook or clean as they do?" I asked.

"I think that would be an excellent idea," he said. "I have our first field assignment scheduled for tomorrow. I suggest we go to a Muggle grocery store and buy supplies for making ourselves lunch the Muggle way."

"You'll have quite a job with me, Mr. Weasley," I commented, taking a sip of tea. "I don't cook much, even with the use of magic."

"I have plenty of experience with cooking, both magical and Muggle, so I look forward to doing that with you." He gave me a kind smile, which I gave in return.

I felt surprised when I felt excitement to looking forward to making food the Muggle way, and I couldn't place the source of excitement.

**Hope you enjoyed the interaction between Draco and Narcissa. I'm planning on writing a one shot or short story with telling Draco's journey with a lovely Muggle. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy's point of view:**

I knocked on Ms. Black's door and waited for her to open it. When she did, I was surprised to see her wearing a cream colored, Muggle dress. My eyes ran over the dress that clung to her figure, but I forced my eyes to hers.

"Ms. Black, I see you're ready for the field assignment," I said.

"Is it appropriate?" she asked as she ran her hands down her sides. I watched her hands flow over her hour glass shape.

"It's perfect." I snapped my eyes up to hers again.

"Is it Muggle enough? They opened up a new robe shop up the road, and are selling Muggle clothes," she said.

"They did that in Diagon Alley as well. No one will suspect you're a witch," I said as she stepped out the door and closed it. After tapping her wand to the door, we turned and set off for the apperation point in Diagon Alley. We left the pub and stepped into the Muggle world. Many people walked around in casual or business clothes, many were talking or texting on their phones.

"What is that they're using," Narcissa asked. "Those … those bricks?"

"They're cell phones," I explained. "They use them to keep in touch instead of using owls or calling by floo."

"Really? How did they do that?" she asked, sounding amazed.

"My dad explained it once to me," I said. "They use electricity to power their phones, and they've made connections through towers or cables."

"And they talk to each other on them?" she asked eyeing a man who walked past us on his phone.

"Yes, they do. And Hermione explained to me that they send each other messages on there too," I said.

Narcissa looked thoughtful as we entered the store. I grabbed a basket near the entrance and let Narcissa toward the bread aisle.

"Have you ever been in a Muggle grocery store?" I asked.

"No," she replied; her eyes roamed the store, taking in the world around her. "I never had any reason to go to any Muggle places. I only would only walk through to get back to the Wizarding world, if I'm being honest."

"I'm finding that's true with many wizards," I said.

"What about you?" she asked.

"My dad would take us out to the Muggle world," I said. "He loved to take us to the store to buy things. Sometimes he'd take us to the Muggle park and end up playing more than we would."

We both laughed as we approached the variety of bread.

"What kind of bread would you like?" I asked.

"What are we making?" she asked, eyeing the shelves.

"I thought we'd start out easy," I replied. "Sandwiches."

"What kind of bread would you suggest?" she asked.

"I like wheat and rye," I said.

"I like rye too."

"You'll have to look at the labels," I explained. "It'll tell us what types there are."

"It reminds me of the apothecary at Diagon Alley," she commented as she pulled out a bag of rye bread. "The way they have things organized here."

"It is," I said. "See, they aren't much different as we are."

"I suppose that's true," she said slowly.

"What do you like on your sandwich?" I asked.

"A lot of vegetables," she said. "Usually roast beef."

We picked up some sliced roast beef and vegetables from the produce. Just as we were going to go pay, she eyes a section of flowers.

"They sell flowers as well?" she asked.

"Yes. They tend to put everything together so it can make shopping easier," I explained.

"I'd like to get some lilies for my kitchen," she said.

I followed her as we approached the floral area.

"Do you enjoy gardening?" I asked her as she picked up a small bouquet of lilac lilies.

"A little," she admitted. "I wish I was better at it. My mother kept a bouquet in our home, so it reminds me of her."

"I see," I replied.

On a whim, I grabbed three red roses to give to Mum later tonight.

Ms. Black gave me a questioning look. "I'm going to give them to my mum." I felt my ears burn. She grinned as we headed to the checkout lanes. I handled the money the Ministry had given us to use on our excursions. One our way back, I explained how to use Muggle money. When we returned to her cottage, Ms. Black unlocked her door and opened it for me. After she closed the door, she led me into the small kitchen. A small, black table took up a part of it. She quickly found a vase and put her lilies in them.

"I'm actually going to change my clothes before we cook," Ms. Black said after placing the vase on the table. "I think I'll wear this again, so I don't want to ruin it."

"Okay," I replied.

I slowly pulled out the supplies we got of our bags and lay them out on the counter. Just as I placed the tomatoes on the counter, I heard her enter the kitchen. I turned briefly to find her wearing a pair of dark jeans and a green sweater. Her legs looked long in them.

"So what's first?" Ms. Black stepped up to the counter.

"We'll need to cut up the vegetables," I said. "Do you have any cutting knives?"

"I got a few with some of the dishes I bought myself," she said, pulling a few out of a drawer.

"And a cutting board?" I asked.

She opened a cabinet and pulled out a small, white board out. Within a few minutes, I showed her how to cut the vegetables and make sandwiches. When we were done, we ate at her small table, using little plates that she'd pull out.

"What do you think?" I asked after she took her first bite.

"It's a lot better than I thought it would be," she replied. "I was sure it would taste better if it was made with magic."

"I had someone say the same thing to me yesterday." I wiped my hands on my napkin. "I thought the same thing once. My father had us cook Christmas dinner one time without magic. Partly because my brothers were in trouble, and partly because he wanted us to know that they'd taste the same."

"You talk about your father a lot," she remarked.

"I look up to him very much," I said honestly.

"He is a very kind man."

"Thank you. We've gotten very close." I took another bite of sandwich.

"I have his first class tonight," Ms. Black said.

"Yes." I smiled. "We had lunch Friday, and he told me his plans for it."

"I'm sure it'll be very informative," Ms. Black said. "We're starting our support group in the morning."

"If you should need anything tomorrow, let me know," I said. "Especially since I won't see you until the day after."

"Thank you," she replied.

We finished our lunch, cleaned the dishes with magic before I left for Mum's house, carrying the three roses. I knocked on the door, which was quickly opened by Mum.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" she said. "Your father has his class in a little while, so he won't be home for hours."

"I actually brought you some flowers," I muttered. I felt the blood rush to my ears.

A huge smile crossed Mum's face. "Oh, Percy. They're beautiful." She reached out for them and took them in her hands and up to her nose. "They smell lovely."

I smiled as she bustled around the kitchen, telling me about her day, what my siblings were doing, and the appointment she'd gone on with Fleur.

"You look happy, Percy," Mum said when she looked up at my face.

"I am, Mum. I'm really enjoying my new job," I told her honestly. "I feel like I'm doing something important."

"I'm so proud of all of the work you're doing, dear." Mum reached up and gave my cheek a kiss.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning, details of rape. Narcissa's point of view:**

I sat on my couch with a cold cup of tea in my hands. I'd gotten back from our support group and hour ago, feeling emotionally drained and relieved at the same time. It was great talking about what I'd been through and hearing the similar stories from other woman. I had someone I could relate to, and I wasn't alone in my struggle anymore.

It was also draining talking about it so much. My memories were brought back into full force. The memories of the touch of those men as they violated for it. I could feel their breath on my face and neck, their bodies touching me. The guilt and blame still rested on my shoulders as if they'd just left me laying on the cold, stone floor. I wished so many times that they'd just end my life like I'd seen them do to the Muggle women they abducted and raped, but I wasn't that lucky. I'd have to heal the blood and tender tissue of my woman hood, as well as clean out the seamen that they'd felt dripping out of me.

I squeezed the tea cup, hating that things were so vivid for me. I wish I could've stopped it.

"It's not my fault," I muttered, using the statement Dr. Smith suggested I use when I had flair up. "Those men are at fault."

I took a slow sip of my cold tea as I looked out my kitchen window. A knock on the door made me jump. Glancing at the clock, made me realize that I lost track of time. I leapt to my feet, set my cup in the sink, and rushed to the door. Opening, I found my sister there with an orange haired baby in her arms.

"Hello." Andromeda smiled at me.

"You came," I said, half laughing.

"Of course I did," she replied, reaching forward to grasp my hand. "I had to see you."

Tears filled my yes. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I never meant to hurt you, sister."

"Oh, Cissy," she said, using my sisters' name for me. "I forgive you."

Without waking the baby, she hugged me. I hugged her back, feeling relieved.

"You better come inside," I said. "I'd hate for the baby to get sick."

"Yes, the precious dear." She smiled at her grandson.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Teddy," she replied. A mixture of joy and pain filtered through her eyes.

"You miss him," I said simply as I led her to my couch.

"I miss them all," she said.

"And you were hit the hardest," I said. "I wouldn't know what to do if I lost Draco."

"It hurts more than anything," she whispered. "But we all have our scares from the war."

"Very true," I said. "I went to a group meeting today, for women who were married or girlfriends of Death Eaters."

She took my hand. "How are you dealing with that?"

"You know of the rumors?" I asked.

"I heard things before I left, and Mum told me about my expectations as a pureblood," she said. "I never wanted that for myself."

"I wish I'd had enough sense …"

"And I don't want to make you feel regret," Andromeda said, cutting me off.

"I already feel enough of that on my own," I admitted.

She squeezed my hand.

"Tell me about Teddy," I said, needing to change the subject. I didn't need be thinking of that while my sister was here. "Tell me about yourself. I miss you."

"I miss you too," she said, smiling. "I own and run a floral shop, like I always dreamed of doing."

"That's wonderful," I said.

"It's lovely." She gave me a giant smile. "When I'm working on the flowers, it …it makes things a little easier. I love taking care of my grandson, but I get lonely for adult company. I never thought I'd have to raise my grandson alone like this."

"No help at all?" I asked.

"I have some from the Weasleys and Harry too."

"Potter?" I asked in surprise.

"Remus made him godfather," she said. "Teddy adores him. He watches Teddy at least once a week, and I'm glad they he has him. Harry will be able to relate not growing up without parents."

"May I hold him?" I asked. It had been years since I held a baby.

"Of course." She held out the sleeping baby to me.

I carefully took him, making him stir a little. "He's so precious."

"He's the most precious baby in the world," Andromeda said, smiling at the baby and running his hand over his hair.

I ran my fingers over his chubby cheeks as he sucked on his thumb. He smiled slightly as I rocked him in my arms.

"How old is he now?" I asked.

"A little over six months," she replied. "I love them at this age. He loves looking around at everything. When he's around someone, he'll change his facial features to match theirs. Nymphadora used to do the same just to make us laugh." Her voice became chocked up at the end.

"I regret never getting to know her," I whispered.

My sister took my hand. "I do too, but now you can get to know him."

"And you can meet Draco. Oh, Andromeda, I want him to know you" I said. "And we could be a family. The four of us."

"I'd like that." She half laughed and half sobbed. "It hit me the other night that we'd be alone for Christmas. He'd spend his first Christmas without his parents and very little family. Remus and Dora talked about giving him a large family, and I hated the thought of him not having it, but now …"

She started crying openly now, and I leaned forward to hug her. Careful not to wake little Teddy. I held my sister as she cried, a few tears leaking out myself. A light cry from the baby in my arms made me pull away from Andromeda. His face was scrunched up as he look around and the strange room.

"Are you hungry, Teddy?" Andromeda pulled a bottle filled with water. Tapping it with her wand, she turned the water with formula, and tapping it a second time she warmed it up. I'd remembered Draco's nanny doing the same for him.

"Would you like to feed him?" Andromeda held out the bottle for me.

"I've never fed a baby before," I admitted as Teddy started to cry.

If she was surprised by the news, she didn't act like it. "It's easy, Cissy." She put the bottle into my hand. "Just put the nipple into his lips."

I slowly tilted the nipple into his mouth, which he sucked on fiercely. "Hungry, isn't he?" I asked, looking up at my smiling, older sister.

"He's such a dear," she said.

"I wish I'd done this with Draco," I admitted.

"Have you thought of having more?" she asked.

"At my age." I gave her a look.

"Why not. You're only, what, forty?" she asked.

"Just turned 39," I said.

"And you got married so young," she said.

"I was very young," I agreed. "And I lost my chance to be a mother to Draco."

"I can see you being a mother again," she said.

I snorted. "I'm not ready for that, and by the time I might be ready, it'll be too late."

"You don't think you'd fall in love again?"

"I wasn't in love the first time," I said honestly. "And … and after everything those men put me through, I don't exactly trust men right now."

"I would feel the same if I were in your shoes." I gave my arm and comforting squeeze. "What is Draco doing these days?"

"He lives in a flat in Muggle London," I said. "He's going through the Ministry's training."

"Does he have any clue about what he wants to do when he's done?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," she said. "He's dealing with his own daemons, so I don't think he's thought ahead to what he'll do later in life. I'm looking for a Ministry job."

"You'll have to let me know how that goes," she said. "Any idea what you want to do?"

"Just something that will get me a foot in the door," I admitted.

"I'm proud of you," she said.

"Thank you, sister," I said.

"You're welcome." She smiled, and rummaged through her purse and pulled out a cloth. "You'll need to use this to burp him. Do you want me to do it?"

"I can try," I said as I handed her the empty bottle. "What do I do?"

She put the cloth across my shoulder. "Hold him to your shoulder and pat his back."

I did as I was instructed. A desire pulsed through me as I cared for my nephew, I wanted to be a mother. The thought terrified me.

**Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Narcissa' point of view:**

"I'm Mr. Jones," said the middle aged man as he held out his hand from the other side of his large desk.

"Narcissa Black." I shook his hand in return, hoping he didn't feel how clammy they were due to my nerves. I sat as he sat as he did from the other side of his desk. Crossing my legs, I breathed deeply in an attempt to calm my nerves.

"Tell me about your work experience," Mr. Jones prompted.

"I worked as house-wife for many years I replied. Most recently, I started my work with the Ministry with the rehabilitation act," I said. "I've been working closely with Percy Weasley."

"Yes, Percy and I talked," Mr. Jones said. "He speaks highly of you. He said you've worked hard and has made great progress."

Warmth spread through me, and I pushed it away. "Yes, sir. I see it as a step in our new world, and I'm ready to change."

"I see. How have your past …. Biases influenced you?"

"They influenced my old life, but they aren't a part of my life now," I explained. "I cut off all ties with that world. I'm learning things that have erased my old way of thinking."

Mr. Jones sat back, clasping his hands. My heart sank as he started to talk. "I don't have room for any of that bias. I'll be in touch with you."

"Thank you, sir." I stood as he did. "Thank you for your time."

He nodded as I turned. I left the Ministry, getting the sinking feeling that I wouldn't have a job, at least not through this office.

**Two weeks later:**

"Cissy," my sister said as she gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"I'm so glad you could make … and you!" I gasped playfully as I took the baby into my arms.

He gave me a large smile as I rocked him in my arms.

"He seems more in love with his aunt every time he sees you, Cissy," Andromeda commented.

I laughed softly. "He is a dear. Oh, Andromeda, you need to meet Draco; he's in the kitchen."

Motioning with my hands, I led my sister into the kitchen, where Draco placed two square, cardboard boxes on the table.

My sister stepped around me and embraced Draco just as he turned around. "Hello, Draco." Her voice dripped with happiness.

"I … I, um, hello," Draco stuttered as he gave her an awkward hug. His eyes met mine over her shoulder, searching for reassurance that he was doing the right thing as I tried not to laugh, and I gave him a reassuring smile. We weren't big on affection.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you," Andromeda said, stepping back.

"Me too," Draco replied with a tight smile. "I ordered pizza for us. I don't know if you've ever tried it, but …"

"I love pizza," Andromeda interjected with a large smile. "I've eaten it many times. Oh, Cissy, next time remind me to bring chicken wings!"

"Chicken wings?" Draco asked.

"Chicken legs that are fried and covered in sauce. They're a lot of different flavors," Andromeda explained. "They're amazing with pizza or fries."

Teddy jabbered in my arms, pulling my attention back to him. He smiled up at me as I rocked him side to side. The move felt familiar; I remembered briefly doing this with Draco, the few times I watched him instead of his nanny. I regretted, now at least, that I didn't raise him. Teddy's chatter brought me back to the present, and I kissed his cheek as I listened to Draco talk to his aunt. Teddy's blue eyes looked up at me as he babbled up at me.

"Is that so, young man?" I asked, earning more baby talk from him. "Would you like to meet your cousin?"

Little Teddy sucked his mouth into his fist and sucked on it happily. I laughed softly.

"I think he's stolen my mother away from me," Draco said dryly. When I looked up at him, I saw him leaning up against the counter with his arms folded. I hadn't realized they'd stopped talking. I rolled my eyes.

"You know I love you," I retorted.

"I like to hear it sometimes," Draco replied light. Things had still be a little tense between us, despite the fact that we were growing closer. _He regrets the time I didn't spend with him,_ I thought. I did love him dearly though; he was my baby boy. _Hopefully, now,_ I thought,_ I can be the mother he needs me to be._

I shook my head and looked down at the baby. Teddy stared at Draco with his mouth open.

"Do you see your cousin?" I asked Teddy. "He's being silly, isn't he?"

Teddy smiled at Draco and held out his chubby fist toward him. I held out the baby for his older cousin. Draco eyed the baby wearily but took him anyway.

"You won't drop him," Andromeda said. "Ted had the same look when he held Nymphadora for the first time." A pained look came over her face. I grabbed her hand in comfort. She squeezed my hand as Draco held Teddy. Teddy chatted up at Draco as his hair and eyes changed to match Draco's color. He shifted nervously as Teddy continued to chat at Draco, clearly admired by his cousin. The sight made me smile; we were a family now. Not just living together, using each other for selfish gain, but together because we care for the others around us.

"He talks this much with Harry too," Andromeda said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Good to know I rank the same as Potter."

"Draco …" I warned.

"I know, I know," he replied.

Our conversation lulled as an owl swooped in through the open window, dropping a letter on the kitchen table and exiting through the open window. I slowly picked it up as I eyed the Ministry seal on the back of the thick parchment. My hand shook as I started to open the envelope.

"What is it Mum?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure," I said slowly, not voicing the hope that rose in my chest.

I pulled out the parchment and opened it. It read:

Dear Ms. Black,

Congratulations. We would like to offer the job of assistant at the Human Resources. Please send your response by owl to accept or decline. Mr. Alexander Jones. Further instructions will sent upon your acceptance.

A. Jones

I laughed as I clapped my hand over my mouth. They had accepted. I had a job in the Ministry.

"What is it, Cissy?" Andromeda asked.

"They offered me the job," I whispered.

"What job?" Draco asked.

"Percy Weasley looked around, and got me an interview for a Human Resource job at the Ministry," I said, with tears in my eyes. "I didn't think it went well, but I guess it did. I have a job."

"Oh, Cissy," Andromeda said, smiling and hugging me.

I laughed, hugging her back. _I'll have to thank Percy when I see him_, I thought.

**Six weeks later:**

"Here is the recite from the caterer, Mr. Jones," I said handing him the paper. "I went in there this morning and confirmed one hundred orders of chicken and steak as well as making sure they got the correct sides that we placed."

"Thank you, Ms. Black." His eyes ran over the recite.

"And I paid part of the order and explained that they'd get the other half after the event," I went on.

"Nice work," he said, looking up at me. "It's exactly what I would've done." Pride filled my chest. "You'll finish the rest of the details this afternoon, I trust?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," I replied. "I'm going on my lunch break then I'll run those last errands."

"Perfect," he replied. "Good work. I knew I chose the right person for the job."

"Thank you, sir," I replied.

He returned to his work, and I turned and left his office. Walking to my small cubby, I filed the papers and receipts for the upcoming events that we were planning for the Ministry. Within ten minutes, I started to walk downstairs to the café, where I ate lunch nearly every day. After grabbing a salad, I sat at a table one my own.

"May I join you?" a familiar voice asked. Mr. Weasley stood beside my table, holding a sandwich and a bag of chips.

"I see you made it for lunch today," I commented as I gestured toward the seat across from me.

"I do have to eat lunch once in a while." Mr. Weasley smiled at me, and I returned the smile.

"How is your job going?" he asked.

"Very well." I took a bite. "We're getting ready for several fund raisers over the next couple of weeks, along with several trainings the Ministry is putting on."

"Jones tells me you're doing well," Mr. Weasley said.

I grinned. "I do enjoy my job. I'm glad you were able to help me, Mr. Weasley."

He nodded as he took a bite. "Did you find something you'd want to make the Muggle way? It's one of last things we'll do with cooking."

"I'd like to try lasagna," I said. "I enjoy making things the Muggle way."

"Shall we try to find a recipe tonight?" He whipped his fingers with his napkin. "It would count as our weekly meeting."

"It would be nice," I said. "I get off at 6."

"I'll see you at 6:30," Mr. Weasley said.

My mouth became dry as I looked at him. _Can't we go now?_ I thought. _I want to spend time with you._ Stunned, I sat back in my chair and swallowed hard.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I'm alright … just remembered something," I said. "Yes, I'll see you tonight, at 6:30. I can meet in the lobby so we can use the floo."

"Perfect," Mr. Weasley said.

I took a bite of sandwich, unsure how to respond to him or the strange desire coursing through me.

**Please review!**


End file.
